At present, people use a wireless network connection function of terminals such as smart phones, tablet computers and smart televisions in daily lives, and may access wireless networks after the terminals are connected to wireless hotspots such as Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) hotspots through wireless modules such as Wi-Fi modules.
In order to make it convenient for a user to access a wireless network anytime anywhere, many operating companies may lay out own wireless network Access Points (APs) all over the country, and then, a terminal of the user may be connected to a Wi-Fi hotspot to access the network at a place A, and may be connected to another Wi-Fi hotspot to continue accessing the network after arriving at a place B. However, when the user moves among different hotspots, there may exist a phenomenon of network non-fluency and even disconnection at positions of boundaries of network coverage edges of the hotspots, which seriously influences user experiences.